Multi-function devices may comprise embedded firmware. A processor may be used to implement the functionality of the embedded firmware, wherein for each function, there may be an independent host driver. Host drivers may be required to download the firmware images before being able to use the functions.
An operating system, which is used to operate drivers connected to chips that implement the multi-function device, may load the drivers in an arbitrary order for each function. It may not be known in advance which driver of a function will be loaded first. If more than one driver should download the same embedded firmware inside the multi-function device (or chip), then an already downloaded firmware, which is already running, may be overwritten and reinitialized, thereby interrupting operation of that function. To complicate matters, each driver may implement different functionality, and the common firmware, which it is desired to download, may have to be updated accordingly.